Hypocrites
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Russie en a marre de l'hypocrisie des autres nations et donne son véritable avis sur Amérique.


_Alors pourquoi j'ai écrit ce caca ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai remarqué que dans ce fandom, beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas le personnage d'Amérique parce qu'ils le trouvent stupide, égocentrique... Bref, tous les clichés que nous les français pouvons attribuer au plus ordinaire des américains. Je ne critique absolument pas l'avis de ces gens-là, leurs arguments sont plausibles. Simplement, ce n'est pas mon point de vue ! Je trouve que ce personnage est l'un des plus attachants et intéressants parce que c'est sa jeunesse qui le rend naïf, c'est un gosse qui a dû grandir trop rapidement, se débarrasser d'Angleterre à la hâte (et il n'était pas le tuteur le plus exemplaire du monde, avouons-le !) et qui ne se rend pas forcément toujours compte qu'il peut être oppressant ou cruel. Puis il est intelligent, il est devenu première puissance mondiale, quand même ! Badass !_

 _Enfin voilà, Alfred c'est mon petit bébé. Et c'est Ivan qui défendra sa cause parce que le pouvoir du RusAme est pur et puissant, il est taillé dans le cristal brut. Vous pouvez pas test.  
_

 _Enfin voilà... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle de réunion. Jamais un meeting n'avait été aussi morose.

C'était le sommet international du 12 septembre 2001, le lendemain de l'attentat tristement célèbre qu'avait subi Amérique. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était absent et personne ne pouvait prévoir quand il allait revenir, s'il allait s'en remettre, et surtout si ces événements allaient le changer. Après quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant, personne ne s'en étonnerait si sa personnalité se retrouvait modifiée.

Il y eut soudainement un rire nerveux qui brisa ce silence de mort. Il s'agissait d'Espagne, qui triturait son stylo avec un air faussement préoccupé.

 **« Bon… On devrait profiter de cette réunion et parler de sujets sérieux maintenant qu'Alfred n'est plus là pour tout gâcher.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, profitons du calme temporaire que nous laisse sa convalescence** , soupira Angleterre. Et notez qu'Angleterre était rarement d'accord avec Espagne.

 **\- Vee ~ c'est vrai** , ajouta Feliciano avec son petit sourire niais habituel. **Je l'aime bien Alfred mais j'en ai marre qu'il crie tout le temps et attire l'attention sur lui.**

 **\- Et qu'il s'autoproclame héros de l'univers ! C'est vraiment égocentrique, mégalo et pas awesome du tout !**

 **\- Hm, Brüder… Parce que toi tu n'es pas égocentrique et mégalo, peut-être ?**

 **\- Moi j'ai des limites, kesesesese ! Je ne me vante pas de mener le monde entier à la baguette.**

 **\- Hm, c'est pas faux. »**

La discussion partit toute seule, dans la bonne humeur la plus complète, se répandant jusqu'au fond de la salle. Tout le monde avait au moins un défaut à reprocher à Alfred.

 **« Et ça se prétend héros et sauveur de l'humanité après ce qu'il a fait à Hiroshima ! Tss…**

 **\- Et Guantánamo, n'en parlons pas. Une honte.**

 **\- Et y a des rumeurs sur le coupable de l'attentat d'hier.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?**

 **\- Paraît que c'était lui qui a organisé ce bordel. En même temps… Il en serait capable, il est tellement con.**

 **\- Whoa… Russie, t'en penses quoi ? »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers le russe qui était enfoncé au fond de sa chaise, l'air un peu déconcerté. Ils pensaient visiblement qu'après la Guerre Froide, le russe serait l'allié idéal pour dire des horreurs sur Alfred dans son dos.

A leur plus grande surprise, Ivan lâcha juste un soupir lassé, et se leva prestement de sa chaise avec l'attitude qu'il avait quand il quittait une réunion.

 **« En fait, si vous ne comptez pas utiliser ces trois heures de réunion pour parler de choses vraiment sérieuses, je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps et rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Bonne journée. »**

Personne ne s'inquiéta, ils haussèrent simplement les épaules. Ils étaient habitués à ce que le russe soit fatigué, malade ou d'humeur exécrable depuis la chute de l'URSS, qui avait vraiment été un coup dur. Ils étaient patients avec lui et conscients qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.

Personne ne s'inquiéta, donc… Sauf Biélorussie. Elle qui connaissait son petit frère par coeur avait parfaitement remarqué le ton de sa voix, qui était beaucoup trop sec pour que ce soit habituel.

En un dixième de seconde, Natalya avait quitté la salle de réunion pour suivre son frère vers la sortie. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin que le couloir. De là où elle était, le voyant de dos, elle ne put que voir le corps d'Ivan être secoué d'un tremblement, puis l'entendre étouffer un sanglot discret. Qu'elle entendit quand même.

 **« Grand frère… Ça va ?**

Ivan sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici. Il voulut s'essuyer rapidement le visage mais Natalya fut plus rapide, attrapant sa main pour l'arrêter et essuyant d'elle-même les larmes traîtresses qui mouillaient ses joues.

Elle n'eut besoin de rien dire. Son regard d'habitude si froid teinté d'inquiétude suffit pour que Russie vide son sac tout de suite.

 **« Tu l'aurais vu hier…** , souffla-t-il, la voix cassée comme s'il venait de courir le 100 mètres. **Il était tout pâle, il s'est mis à cracher du sang quand les avions se sont écrasés sur les tours. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter, j'ai oublié qu'il était une nation et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait en mourir. Il était fiévreux, il délirait et disait des choses invraisemblables. Et ils n'en ont rien à faire...  
**

 **\- Mais il l'a bien cherché** , tenta Natalya, sans se douter qu'elle allait encore plus le mettre en rogne. **A force de se prendre pour le maître du monde… Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.**

 **\- Non, personne ne mérite ça. Même pas lui.**

 **\- Puis comme les autres l'ont dit, il paraît qu'il a lui-même organisé cet attentat pour rejeter la faute sur Afghanistan ou toi. C'est plausible ! Il est tellement stupide que…**

 **\- Oh arrêtez de dire ça,** coupa-t-il d'un ton agacé. **Il a gagné la Guerre Froide, c'est un fin stratège et il est loin d'être stupide.**

 **\- Soit ! Mais avec ces bêtises de Guerre Froide, il a failli déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale !** Lança une voix mielleuse derrière eux.

Ivan se retourna pour apercevoir France toujours aussi fouineur que d'habitude, les bras croisés, qui les écoutait sûrement depuis le début.

 **\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait** , contra le russe. **Il a su garder la tête froide et prendre des décisions matures et responsables, même avec Cuba. Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler, Francis. Tu as mis le continent européen à feu et à sang pendant des siècles avec tes guéguerres contre Angleterre.**

 **\- Mes guéguerres avec Angleterre n'ont jamais menacé la paix mondiale.**

 **\- Parce que vous n'en aviez pas les moyens. Mais je suis certain que si vous aviez eu la bombe nucléaire à l'époque, vous ne vous seriez pas gênés pour la lâcher ! »**

Francis soupira, faisant un signe de main à Ivan pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. Il avait commencé à parler plus fort, sous le coup de l'agacement.

 **« Pourquoi tu le défends, au juste ? Il est sensé être ton ennemi.**

 **\- La Guerre Froide est terminée, il faut bien passer à autre chose. Et je vous trouve hypocrites. Vous parlez de lui dans son dos, en disant des choses que vous n'avez jamais osé lui dire en face pour qu'il se crée l'illusion d'avoir des vrais amis et que vous puissiez vous foutre encore plus allègrement de sa gueule.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Alors voilà, je vais te dire pourquoi je le défends. Je préfère un gamin un peu naïf et qui ne réfléchit pas beaucoup mais qui est toujours honnête plutôt que des vieux anciens empires ouest-européens frustrés de s'être fait piquer leur première place et qui se vengent en insultant injustement les gens absents.**

 **\- Là, c'est toi qui est injuste…**

 **\- Je suis réaliste, Francis. Je vous conseille de lui trouver rapidement des qualités parce que je sens qu'il va rester première puissance mondiale pendant longtemps. Après tout, ça vous plaît bien de parler mais vous n'agissez pas beaucoup contrairement à lui. »**

Sur cette conclusion, Ivan planta dans le couloir le français ébahi et sa sœur qui reflétait autant d'émotion qu'un caillou mousseux pour véritablement quitter définitivement cette réunion. A peine eut-il fait un pas dehors que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le faisant souffler bruyamment. Cependant, son agacement se dissipa immédiatement en voyant que c'était Alfred qui l'appelait. Il s'empressa de répondre.

 **« Fredka ?**

 **\- Hi, big guy…**

 **\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?**

 **\- Oui… Je pense pouvoir revenir le mois prochain. Vous devez vous ennuyer à mourir, sans le héros.**

 **\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.** Cette phrase eut un goût amer **. Il y a du nouveau ? On sait qui t'a fait ça ?**

 **\- On parle d'Al-Qaïda… Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Afghanistan est sur le coup. Et peut-être aussi Arabie Saoudite mais c'est moins probable.**

 **\- Très bien, je te laisse gérer ça. »**

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant de raccrocher. N'importe qui ayant entendu la conversation pouvait être sûr que la hache de guerre était définitivement enterrée entre les deux puissances.

Ivan rangea son téléphone en soupirant. Au fond, lui non plus n'était pas honnête avec Alfred, notamment quand il lui avait proposé de faire la paix après leur long conflit. Le prétexte de la diplomatie qu'il avait utilisé était plutôt minable.

Un jour, il faudra qu'il lui avoue qu'il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui.


End file.
